Atsuo Fukui
Atsuo Fukui is the main protagonist of Danganronpa 3: Carnival of Despair. He carries the title Ultimate Student for his hard work and determination in his education. In Chapter 9, his title changed, and he became the prophesied third Ultimate Hope. He has proven himself to be one of the best investigators during the murder cases, putting the others' faith in his intelligence. After surviving the final trial, Atsuo joins his peers and fellow Ultimate Hope in leaving the amusement park. Atsuo plays a large role in Danganronpa 3.5: Scattered Hope, being part of the Ultimate Hope Trinity with his teachers. His full title became the Ultimate Hope of Truth. He's even a main character in Danganronpa 4: Treasure of Despair, but was brainwashed and placed under the identity of Kibousame Funaeta, the Ultimate Guidance Counselor. In Danganronpa 7: Generation Hope, he appears with the other Ultimate Hopes in the final trial. In the crossover Persona DR, he is a playable character. Appearance Unlike the others, besides Toko Fukawa, Atsuo is the first protagonist that wears glasses. His eyes are grey, and his multi-brown hair does not have a high sprig, but still equally messy like the other male heroes. In a recent redraw, the back of his hair is dirty blonde. While the previous protagonists had very selected colors, Atsuo has a wider range of chrome. His upper body is a monochrome style. He wears a long sleeve half black and half white shirt under a black shirt with three white stripes, one stripe crossing over the other two from his right. His pants are the most colorful feature. While mostly blue, the pant legs have three colorful stripes on each, shaped like claw marks. The right stripes are red, orange and yellow, and the left are yellow-green, sky blue and violet. A rainbow belt like accessory hangs on his left side. His shoes are white with black soles and a rainbow like line from the soles. When in his awakening form, his eyes turn blue with a star symbol in them. Not much of his appearance changes except his hair turns silver. His body also gains a fiery, blue aura. In DR3.5, a year had passed and Atsuo has grown more. His eyes have a blue hue to them after discovering his form of Hope. As of Persona DR, Atsuo is an adult with smoother hair and usually wears casual work clothes at the academy. Personality Original Unlike the previous main protagonists of the main games, Atsuo is a more of an "easy trigger", as seen when he tears up seeing his teachers alive when he thought Monokuma killed them. Despite this, he is calmer when questioned of something suspicious. He does have his limits of tolerance with people, as seen when he gets upset with a stubborn Yumi Ito, and constantly gives her his stoic/scary face that freaks out everyone, even Monokuma. This was nicknamed "The Face" by his classmates and the name stuck. Usually, Atsuo is very kind and sees to the other's argument. Margaret and Alice even call him a gentleman. However, he does snap when someone highly insults him, such as when Oliver Valentine calls him "worthless and weak" and they get into a heated argument. Legato Kibousame History The Tragedy While not much is known about Atsuo, it is discovered during the third chapter that Atsuo's parents were murdered a year and a half after the Tragedy first hit. Atsuo was the only one spared because he was still considered a child and the Monokuma Kids attempted to recruit him, but he escaped. During his parents' pre-funeral, he meets Makoto Naegi, who becomes his hero a year later. The 30% Prophecy and Prior to Project Hope III Following a year after the second game, Atsuo signed up to attend the new Hope's Peak Academy. However, a majority of the new school council didn't see him fit to be a Hope's Peak student, thinking he was just another high academic kid. Atsuo was going to be kicked out until Makoto and Hajime, both who recently became council members, stepped in saying they'll teach Atsuo personally. The new pupil was extremely honored and grateful to have them as his mentors. Now living at the academy, Makoto and Hajime worked hard to educate Atsuo in the meaning of hope. Unfortunately, being their student led to a lot of gossip about Atsuo and him being called the "Ultimate Pupil", striking even more jealousy among his classmates. For this reason, Atsuo only had his mentors. At one point, he was confronted by a jealous Zangief Valentine and his unsure brother Oliver. Atsuo and Zangief got into a fight after the older teen called him "worthless and weak", leaving Atsuo injured. After a nice word from Makoto and Hajime, their student gains a few friends in the academy like Alice Blankenheim and Ami Aizawa. Five months after Atsuo got enrolled, the clairvoyant Yasuhiro Hagakure has a vision that the Ultimate Despair will make a comeback to destroy hope and Makoto and Hajime won't be enough to stop them. Hiro said that they will need the "Third Hope" to save the world, but he isn't able to make out who it is. While his predictions are only 30% accurate, the academy isn't going to take any chances and begin Project III to find the "Third Hope". Atsuo quickly asks to participate, knowing that he will be stripped of his memories of his teachers and his time at the academy. Makoto and Hajime allow him to take part in the project along with 23 other students and tell him to never lose no matter. Some time later, Atsuo has his memories erased for the project. Despairful Four Arc Part 1 - Park Life of Mutual Killing Atsuo wakes up in a classroom with 23 other students. After introductions, a bunny named Usami appears, saying they're on a class trip. Part 2 - The Cardinals of Despair Part 3 - Treasure Hunt Life of Mutual Killing Part 4 - What is "True" Hope? Part 5 - 7 Part 8 - Stellar Life of Mutual Killing Persona DR Atsuo is introduced as Makoto and Hajime's assistant. Relationships Hajime Hinata Makoto Naegi Alice Blankenheim Atsuo met Alice a long time before Project Hope III. Suki Tsukara Kurone Despite being suspicious of Monokuma's assistant at first, Atsuo puts more faith in Kurone than most of his fellow classmates. She seems to trust him enough to give him small hints about the culprits, and even tell him her real name. It is revealed by Monomi after Kurone's execution that she trusted him because he reminded her of her lover, Hajime. Whenever Atsuo is under the effects of JES, one of his "personalities" uses Kurone as a replacement of Monokuma. Other Ultimate Hopes Quotes Danganronpa Persona DR Persona Stats Atsuo is the six new player, starting with the Persona version of Noah from Shin Megami Tensei III, Arc Noah. Arc Noah is a Judgement Arcana Persona. Gallery Atsuo Redraw.JPG|facial redraw Atsuo Fukui.JPG|original Trivia * The name "Atsuo" can be translated as "friendly man", while his surname "Fukui" means "fortunate". * His English VA is Jesse McCartney, a song artist and famous voice actor of Roxas and Ventus from the Kingdom Hearts series. Category:DR3: Carnival of Despair Category:DR3.5: Scattered Hope Category:DR3 Characters Category:DR3.5 Characters Category:DR4: Treasure of Despair Category:DR4 Characters Category:Alive Category:Main Protagonists Category:Persona DR Category:Persona DR Characters Category:Persona Users